legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Reaver (Soul Reaver 2)
Soul Reaver 2 |PC = Raziel |use = unknown |obtained = Water Forge (SR2) |appearances = (cut)}} The Water Reaver was a temporary elemental enhancement for the Wraith Blade. Of Ancient vampire origin, it was intended to be gained by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2 but ended up being cut due to time constraints. Role The Water Reaver was an enhancement for the Wraith Blade associated with elemental Water. It was intended to be discovered by Raziel in the Water Forge somewhen in the latter stages of Soul Reaver 2. As with Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver however, the locations related to this enhancement were not completed in time and were ultimately removed from the final game Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) (presumably along with any water-attuned Reaver fonts). The Water Reaver would ultimately make an appearance in a more permanent form in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The specifics of the usage of the Water Reaver are unknown, though it is likely (as in the case of the Reaver enhancements that are present) that the abilities and appearance of the Water Reaver would have matched those of its more permanent successor in Defiance; Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) with the Water Reaver a pale-blue enhancement capable of dousing lit Fire plinths and scones, using a range of ice-based attacks, and able to 'freeze' certain Waterfalls, enabling them to be climbed for a short time. Defiance: Raziel's Reavers at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) Notes *The Deleted Elemental Reavers can be enabled in-game through the use of the debug menu. When used, each of the deleted Reaver enhancements appear as an invisible 'placeholder' blades with no special abilities and with the blade itself doing no damage (though the Water Reaver does appear to have a minor blue usage effect). Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) A different placeholder, arguably based on the Dark Reaver, was accessible through debug menus on the earlier 'Air Forge demo'. The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *The Water Reaver was originally intended to have several other abilities which were intended to be gained from a separate Water Reaver augmentation. The augmentation abilities were ultimately cut from Soul Reaver 2, but would be implemented in Defiance as the ice-related Charged attack and Reaver spell of the more permanent Water Reaver. Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *In a similar manner to the various Fire Reaver enhancements, versions of the Water Reaver were planned to appear in every game in the Soul Reaver arc; with a Water Reaver planned for inclusion in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, but ultimately cut due to time constraints; although its appearance in Soul Reaver was more related to the Glyph-style Reavers from that game and is possibly not an Ancient vampire creation for this reason. The Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) With the Water Reaver removed from Soul Reaver 2, it would be left to Legacy of Kain: Defiance to debut the more permanent Water Reaver enhancement and its special abilities. *''Soul Reaver 2'' contains several locations where the supposed abilities of the Water Reaver could be used (assuming they are the same as the ''Defiance'' Water Reaver); most noticable are the Waterfalls at the Great Southern Lake and Uschtenheim, though lit braziers (doused by the Water Reaver) were not used in Soul Reaver 2. Appearances * Soul Reaver 2 See also * Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) References }} Category:Cut content Category:Cut items and equipment Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 cut content Category:Soul Reaver 2 cut items and equipment